Cure Sienna
Cure Sienna is one of the main Pretty Cures of the Series and the Pretty Cure alter ego of Tachibana Amber. Sienna is the warrior of the orange color whose partner is Mandarine, the guard of the orange rainbow. She holds the power of light while representing the element of elegance. General Information Appearance As Cure Sienna, her hair becomes longer and become an orange color. She wears a yellow colored headband with a red ribbon on it. She wears an orange colored dress with a red ribbon, with a yellow heart on it, and a double-layered skirt and has a frilly layer underneath it. Her arm warmers have an orange color and her right arm warmer is shorter as the left one. Her boots are knee-length. When transforming as Mermaid into Cure Sienna, her hair grows longer, turns orange and is tied into a low pony tail, that is hold by a yellow shell. She wears a midriff bearing orange outfit. The top has a light blue layer of cloth and the skirt has two different layers. The first is yellow, while the second is orange. Over her skirt, she wears a sparkling grey-greenish cloth which looks like a mermaid's tail. The cloth is held by some pears. Her boots are knee-length. Etymology - Her Cure alias is from the given name Sienna, which comes from the English word meaning "orange-red". It is ultimately from the name of the city of Siena in Italy, because of the colour of the clay there.http://www.behindthename.com/name/sienna Powers Cure Sienna holds the power of the orange rainbow, which gives her the ability to use light based attacks. She is the Pretty Cure of elegance and needs her Color Commune to transform. Her transformation speech is "Pretty Cure! Rainbow Paint Over!". Later she also learns to summon a holy item with which she can use more powerful attacks. In the German dubs, Sienna introduces herself with "Das Licht der Sonne, der Glanz am Morgen! Cure Sienna!", which can be translated as "The light of the sun, the shine in the morning! Cure Sienna!". Weapons * - Cure Sienna's main attack item that she gains during her fairytale adventure. It allows her to use a powerful attack and can even use to reflect other attacks. * - Cure Sienna's main weapon in Rainbow Star, which resembles a bow and can be used as one. The bow can be split in two, which become to swords for offensive attacks. Attacks Solo Attacks *'Orange Showtime' - Cure Sienna's first attack that was first used in ''Sky Pretty Cure'' episode 03. Cure Sienna puts both of her arms to her chest and says: "Bring back the colors of elegance!" She closes her eyes and opens them again. She then stretches her right fist to the Katahowa and calles: "Pretty Cure" And as she opens her hand, she shouts: "Orange Showtime!" Many sparkles then surround the Katahowa. *'Crystal Rising' - Cure Sienna's attack that she can only use with her Luce Crystal. First, Cure Sienna summons her Heaven Crystal by shouting: "Full power of bright orange colors! Blessed with powers of heaven!" Then she holds her hand towards the sky, formed to a first and a bright, slightly transparent, yellow light shines down to her, covering her arm and part of her body in the light. Then she shouts: "Pretty Cure!" And opens her fist and turns it towards the enemy. Then she moved her arm in cirlces and shouts: "Crystal Rising!" Then she puts her arm towards the enemy and rays of light rise from the ground, defeating the enemy. *'Shining Orange Sunshine' - Cure Sienna's main finisher in Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. First, Cure Sienna appears in front of an orange background. Then she starts drawing a circle with her left hand and as soon as the circle is finsihed, she shouts: "Pretty cure" and puts her palms together, like she wants to shoot the attack. Then the circle is willed with an yellow/orange ombre and leaf-like beams appear around the circle. Then she puts her hands over her head and shouts: "Shining Orange Sunshine!" and the sun follows her movements, grows and starts shining at the top left corner of the screen, shining down to the enemy. Then, the ray becomes thicker and purifies the enemy. Group Attacks *'Warm Explosion' - The group attack which Cure Crimson, Cure Saffron and Cure Sienna can use when they are together. So far, the attack only appeared in the first season and remained unused in the later seasons. *'Rainbow Heart Hurricane' - The first group purification attack which all Pretty Cures can use together. The attack doesn't require any weapons but was powered by the Rainbow Tears in the 25th episode of Sky Pretty Cure. *'Rainbow Crystal Fantasy' - The Pretty Cure's purification attack, which they can only use with their Heaven Crystals. The attack was only used in the last episodes of Sky Pretty Cure and returns in the seasons RELOADED and The Final Sky Pretty Cure. The Cures fought of Catastrophe with this attack at the end of Sky Pretty Cure. *'Full Rainbow Circle' - A new group attack that the Cures learn to use in Rainbow Star. The attack can also be performed when all eight Pretty Cures are at the scene and still have the ability to fight. To use the attack, the eight Cures call the colors of the rainbow. *'Magical Rainbow Finale' - The second group attack for all eight Pretty Cures of the rainbow. The attack was learned in the second half of the second season. To use it, the six Sky Pretty Cures summon their Heaven Crystals and combine the power with the power of Pretty cure Rainbow Star. Transformation "Pretty Cure! Rainbow Paint Over!" - Pretty Cure Rainbow Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Mikanki Amber to transform into Cure Sienna in Sky Pretty Cure. First Amber activates her transformation by pressing the middle button twice. Then, the device disappears and her body gets covered by an orange light. Then, her hair gets changed and styled by a bright ray of light. She reaches with one hand to the sky, and the light disappears, unveiling her arm protectors of the one hand, then her dress and finally the second arm protector. Then, Sienna lands on a star, which turns into stardust, which then becomes her boots. A little star flies to her belt and creates the Color Commune once again. Finally, Cure Sienna creates a shining ball of light and introduces herself with “Shine, orange blaze of elegance! Cure Sienna!”. "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle!" - In'' Sky Pretty Cure: Holidays at Skyriver, Amber and her friends transformed into Super Pretty Cure by the power of the Miracle Jewel Lights. While transfroming, they used the transformation pharse ''"Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle". Power-Ups Super Cure Sienna is the power-up that Cure Sienna and the others gain during Sky Pretty Cure: Holidays at Skyriver. After they were defeated by Marcasite and Tanbaga, Princess Alexa sent her power to the girls and Beryl and Turquoise supported her with their Miracle Jewel Lights. Precious Cure Sienna is Cure Sienna's super form from Legend of the Rainbow Jewels. Trivia *Cure Sienna ist the first orange Pretty Cure to hold the power of light. **She is also the second Pretty Cure, whose theme color is orange. The first was Cure Suny from Smile Pretty Cure!. **Therefore, Cure Sienna is the second orage Pretty Cure to have orange colored hair. *Cure Sienna is the eleventh Pretty Cure to transform into a mermaid. The first were the Cures from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! and Smile Pretty Cure!. **However, if Milky Rose is also counted, Sienna is the 12th main character to do so. **Later, Sienna is followed by Shirayuki Hime from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. **In Go! Princess Pretty Cure, a Pretty Cure called Cure Mermaid has a leading role. **In the following season, Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!, the main chracters visit a location called Mermaid Village. *Cure Sienna is the first Pretty Cure ever to transform without saying the phrase out loud. *Cure Sienna's weapon of the second season can be both, word and bow. Gallery References Category:Pretty Cures Category:Archive: Pretty Cure